Temporal Curse: Strayed from the Sword
by Foolishly Capricious
Summary: Side Chapters to Temporal Curse. Married, Alec and Sumia are free to do what they want together, especially much more perverse activities.
1. To Love-Rude

**Chapter 20.5**

**To Love-Rude**

**Bedroom**

We continued our intense make out session as we slowly made it to the bed. Sumia managed to push me to the bed and mounted on me. I put slid down the top of her wedding dress, revealing her perfectly sized chest. I started to playfully fondle with it as Sumia slowly undid my shirt. When the buttons were undone, she slid off my dress shirt and blazer at the same time, leaving me topless. I threw both of them away into the distance. As we distanced our mouths away from each other, Sumia can't help but muster up a lecherous grin.

"Were you turned on by my wedding dress?" she said.

"Of course I was," I said with a grin, "I married not only someone I truly love, but the sexiest woman of the Shepherds."

I started licking her breasts as if I was a slightly tame dog. Sumia irked in pleasure and moaned as I continued to lick her mounds. The last lick was a bit longer. It started from her nipple which slowly made way to her chin. When I reached her mouth, we re-entered a passionate kiss. Her moans were not that of a low self-esteemed klutz, but one consumed by a feral lust.

"Mmmph, Alec~," she moaned.

"You have something Cordelia lacks: breasts," I said with a lecherous smirk.

"Do you like them, I kinda don't," she said nervously.

"Why not? The size of your breasts are perfect."

Still sitting up, I made out with her again while massaging her chest with both hands. Sumia held my head lovingly as we both wrestled our tongues. The primal feeling of kissing is so intoxicating in such an erotic way. I took my right hand and stroked her soft yet battle-hardened back until I reached her bottom. I pulled up her skirt, revealing her white stockings and panties.

"Your legs are perfect too," I whispered in a sultry voice, "You outclass Cordelia in body."

I started to stroke her legs hungrily, causing the cute brunette to whimper in pleasure. I felt myself harden from her sexual moans. I grunted from the pleasure of hearing her in pleasure. I started to breathe fast and grow hotter from the reserved heat inside my pants. Even as Sumia was in pleasure, she noticed my built up heat.

"Oh, poor you," she said as she put her head on my crotch.

"Let me loosen you up."

She used her mouth to unzip my pants while using her hands to undo the button. When did my cute wife learn to be this luscious?

"Have you been... reading books about this kind of situation?" I asked her.

"Um... Yeah, I actually read the sequel to 'Make Him Fall for You in A Fortnight'," Sumia said nervously, "It's called 'How to Pleasure Him in Four Nights."

"... Um, okay..."

I realized that she stopped her advances. I shouldn't have asked her that question. We both took off our pants and she tossed it to the side carelessly. She climbed my body until our heads were at even level. We both lay on the bed, with my wife still on top of me. She used her leg to stroke my aching member, restrained under smallclothes. The lustful smirk made me realize how confident Sumia has grown through the time we were together. I grabbed the back of her head and made out with her again. She took off my smallclothes, and squeezed my penis with her legs.

"Mmmm, you like it when I do that?" Sumia said with some force.

"How did such a passionate love making turn into something so... primal?" I asked with an inquisitive look.

"Oh, shut up, Alec," she spat with a forceful smile, "It's a night between you and I, so can you please not be so nervous?"

"Okay, who cares if a bunch of Annas were using some sort of Tome to record us having sex," I said jokingly.

She wasn't nervous about this. During our little talk, our faces were in close proximity. It was just her and I, together in this room.

"Do you love kissing?" Sumia said in a bit of a domineering voice.

My only answer was locking our lips together. I started to thrust through her thighs with my erect member with beastly fervor. I used both hands to hold her perfectly shaped ass as I pushed it closer to me as I kept on sliding my dick through her legs. We both moaned loudly from the intense teasing I was performing on her. While her thighs stroked my member, I was also grinding her wet entrance, effectively teasing her. Sumia obviously couldn't take the lustful teasing anymore.

"Do you want it in you?" I teased her snidely while panting from the pleasure.

"Yes. I do!"

"Yes... who?"

"Yes, my love, I want it inside me so badly!"

I was nearing my climax, but it already got released. The white strands of my release stained her beautifully crafted body. It felt good to release it after such a long time. I don't know how long I haven't ejaculated, but even with the extreme pleasure from release, I still had enough energy to do much more lewd things to my wife, shown through my lewd grin. Sumia seemed a bit surprised from my grin, but immediately shifted into a challenging yet lustful stare. She climbed down my body and began to lick my exhausted member, cleaning some of the leftovers. I've really never seen Sumia this lewd before, and this lewd action re-energized my softened member. She licked her lips lustfully and patted my chest.

"Let me," she said.

She hovered over my hardened member and slowly lowered herself. She started grunting in pain from her hymen being breached. As soon as I entered her, she screamed in pain. I grunted in pain from hearing her scream. Sumia's frown showed that her lusting character broke.

"Oh, it hurts so much," she winced.

"Sorry, Sumia, I have to keep going, or else it would hurt if I just stayed like this."

I thrusted in her, causing her to scream in pain. My second thrust transitioned from pain to pleasure. My third thrust, she started to moan in full blown euphoria. She started moving on her own, me lying down on the bed and watching her rise and fall. I hear the sound of our flesh wetly grinding each other. She continued to ride on me with a gentle fervor. It lasted for a while, but then I suddenly felt a primal and lustful surge inside of me. I sat up and lifted Sumia up.

"Whoa!"

I held her lower thighs and started to thrust into her rapidly. Sumia hugged me, using her arms to hold on to the back of my neck. My advances were like a relentless assault: as I kept on continuing this lustful assault, my thrusts grew heavier and faster. Sumia was in a heavy euphoric state. Sooner or later, I would tire from carrying her in this love making.

"Amazing, I've never felt this kind of pleasure," Sumia said in a tone mixed with submission and euphoria.

"How do you like this?" I grabbed her and placed her on the bed. I lay her on her left side and continued my sexual advance.

"I-I love it... augh!"

She started to moan louder and louder, making me hornier and hornier. Our bodies were in extreme heat from this love making. I kept on thrusting into her like a mad man stabbing a victim mercilessly. But Sumia was being bombarded with passion and love.

"I.. ungh... love you, Sumia," I sat up and carried her alongside me, letting her sit on me too.

"Ahhn...Ahhh... I love...Unh...you too," she said panting from the sexual excitement.

I was watching her move her hips while I moved mine. She was looking up in ecstasy and this love making felt like a millennium has past.

"Look at me Sumia," I said, "Let me kiss you."

She turned her head and we both dug ourselves in a passionate kiss. Chants of "I love you" and my name were the only audible noises I can hear through her moans. I was moaning "I love you"s and her name as well, even as our tongues clashed and twisted each other.

"Sumia, I'm..." I grunted as my climax was about to reach, "shooting it outside!"

"N-no! I want to bear your child!"

"I-I'm going to spray it on your..."

I quickly pulled it out and stood up. I aimed my member at her breasts and finally released. I moaned in both accomplished pleasure and relief as we both fell down on the bed. Both Sumia and I were exhausted from the fervent love making. We had happy looks despite our heavy panting and sweating bodies.

"That... felt great," I said, unable to express excitement from the exhaustion.

"We've been... waiting for this... day, sweetie," Sumia was also panting.

I stood up and carried Sumia bridal style, surprising the klutzy pegasus knight. I walked over to the bathroom and I started filling the tub with water. When it got filled, we both entered in, Sumia lying down on top of me. The cold water stung like a knife at first, but it calmed us down and relieved our heat.

"Let's... go again," I said panting.

"You're so lecherous, Alec," she replied, "Even you were going for someone underage girl."

"Hey, don't be like that," I said, shaking her for a bit, "She's already got Stahl now. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah, me too, Alec," she replied with a gentle smile.

There was no eroticism happening right now. Just intimacy, closeness, as well as a cool down from sex. I held her hand lovingly while also wiping her body clean with soap with my other hand. As I stared at her cute face as I wiped her body clean, we both smiled warmly to each other while uttering a curt giggle.

"I promise to be a hard working husband," I said to Sumia, "I may not be the best at cooking, or other household chores, but I'll surely take responsibility and make you the happiest woman in the world."

We did a quick kiss and I continued to scrub her body. I looked at our locked hands. While I want to keep staring at Sumia's beautiful face, the sight of what I saw just brought me to tears of relief. Sumia noticed me crying and cuddled close. I really don't care how we transitioned from ferocious love making to a soft cuddling, but it's these moments that I believe past me has truly dreamt of.

"Why are you crying?" she asked with concern, something wives always show to their husbands.

"I'm relieved that we'll be together now," I said with a sniffle, "It's always been my dream to be with someone I truly love."

"As clumsy as I am... or was, I'll try my hardest to make this marriage work," Sumia said as she wiped my tear, "I'll do my best to shed a light of hope through those bleak tears."

The buildup of my tears started to increase. I hugged Sumia close; the latter turning to face me and absorb me in a comforting embrace. Even with her soft chest cushioning mine, I resisted the urge to have sex again. This moment was too precious to ruin, and looking at Sumia's face at the verge of tears, I know she too wanted the same thing.

"Thank you, Sumia. I love you."

"I love you too, honey muffin."

Our hands had a symbol to show that we're together. Two gold rings, two sapphires intricately shaped into a heart. This is our marriage. This is our love.

* * *

**Outside**

"So, Jakey-poo, how was the scoop?"

Anna had a mischievous grin on her face as Jake came to her with a tome. The brown haired man waddled to Anna, forgetting to put up his pants and zip up his clothing. Both of them were hiding behind a bush by the window of Alec's vacation suite.

"Jakey! Why were you mastrubating? You dirty voyeur!" Anna sarcastically said with her hands on her hips.

"Says the one wanting to get a scoop on the newlyweds having sex," Jake said with a frown, looking at her nether regions.

Anna noticed that she too had her panties missing. She realized it was tethered to her foot like a ball and chain. She was immediately flustered and put back her panties.

"Yeah, yeah," she had a discomforted face, a face that was straight-forward and overall disappointed, "Just let me see the footage."

Before they could even see the book, a surprising guest appeared out of nowhere. The Shepherds' Cold yet Stern Lieutenant, Frederick arrived behind their backs.

"Pardon me," he introduced, surprising the two voyeurs.

"Frederick?! What are you doing up this late?" Jake said.

The lieutenant was unaware of their little attempt to watch a video of sexual intercourse through their Moment Capture Tome. He had little care for their personal business.

"I've been wondering, is there any good places where I can set up a campfire?" he asked politely.

"Well, yeah, if you're camping with some buds, then there's a firepit right over there," she pointed at what looked like a well near the sands of the beach.

"Thank you, kind merchant," he said with a sincere smile.

Frederick walked away, calling his few best buds, Chrom and Stahl to the firepit.

Both of them sighed with relief and when they looked at each other, they laughed mutually. Jake put an arm on her shoulders, causing the red headed ponytail girl to giggle.

"Well, let's go to the main event," Anna said as she was about to pick up the tome, only to realize...

"Annie-baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh no, you dropped the tome, and someone grabbed it!"

"Agh! Gods Dammit!" Jake shouted.

"Shh! We must find it before the lovebirds find out."

* * *

**Somewhere near the suite.**

A certain weird lady with spiky blonde locks telekinetically floated casually by the beach. She was wearing a dress, a dress she wore for a special occasion. She flipped the pages to the tome and chuckled from the images seen.

"Oh, Sena, you really do know how to make a sneaky steal," she said with a satisfied smile, "Well, I only skimmed through the text, now for the image."

While she was casually laying down, a sneaky assailant snuck behind her and knocked her out by putting a cloth on her mouth. She fell down to the sands, unconscious. Gaius was the assailant, and he held a bag of snacks received from a certain employer.

"So, is this what you wanted?" Gaius asked his employer, who was right beside him.

"Yep, and you did your job quite flawlessly," it was the hooded man known as Morpheus.

"So um, what is your real name?" Gaius asked as he passed the tome to him, "Your little moniker is kinda dumb."

"... Farewell."

Morpheus hopped into the air and caught on the claw of a silver wyvern. He flew out of sight before Gaius could catch up.

"He's a pretty cool guy," he looked at his bag of sweets, "How did he know I liked sweets? How did he know my name? He doesn't look like he's around our time..."

He shrugged and disappeared into the night. He never really knew what was inside that tome, but he did his job, so it's of no concern. He really had to get back to his hotel room before Tharja finds out. The thought of that urged Gaius to run back home as fast as he could.

* * *

Author's Notes

So yeah, Robin confirmed, alongside Lucina for Smash bros. Outside of this website, I told almost everyone who loved Smash and FE that Robin would be the rep. I'm still doing a victory dance from the announcement, and boy was I hyped when I saw Robin telekinetically floating with sword and tome with hand. I shouted so loud that everyone in my house woke up.

But yeah, sorry for the lemon chapter being late. I finally found my answer on whether artists or writers get erections or horny from writing or drawing porn. Turns out, it kinda does. That's why it was so hard for me to maintain a consistent schedule on writing this.

While most of you said you'd like to have this on Temporal Curse, I put it on a separate story because I don't want to lose the higher chance of having new readers read this.

Thanks to Robin's confirmation, I know now that I have some pretty great ideas for my upcoming chapters. Stay tuned. There will be more lemon and action.


	2. Ship Activities with your Wife

**Chapter 25.5**

**Ship Activities with your Wife**

I groaned as I groggily awoke from my little comatose state. I don't know how long I was collapsed for, but I know for a fact I went through a power tactic-making state before fighting that fleet. I was still a bit groggy. I sat up, feeling groggy from the collapse I experienced. I looked my chest and realize it was bandaged, possibly from that general. Man, I must be so reckless to just sacrifice eating and sleeping for making that tactic. Sure it was a great sacrifice, but, I feel like it wasn't worth the taxing. I looked around the room. I was in our actual command ship; the ship we used in battle was a fake.

The sound of a thump was heard. It could have been someone bumping into someone and falling on their backs, or it was Sumia tripping. Her loud sigh was heard through the walls. She opened up the door, clad in an apron and her Dark Flier clothing minus the armor and gloves. She carried a boxed lunch filled with the meal of the day: potato salad. I still remember that day when Frederick served salad.

Boy, was I scolded so hard for my picky behavior. Ever since then, I don't mind eating vegetables. It was because I put my mind on something: training. I hated training due to it being very tiring, but after realizing my creativity with moves, I started to train for the sake of being able to accomplish those moves. My focus on training diminished my fussiness over food.

"Here, some salad," she said gleefully.

I grabbed the plate and I chowed it down in a few minutes. I'm a bit of a slow eater, but two years of traveling in the wilderness, I've learned to eat my food a bit faster.

"Thank you, honey bunch," I said with a grin.

She sat down beside me and hugged my arm. I always love it when she does that, mostly because it shows she's adorably clingy.

"I'm so glad I can be of use to you," she said, "According to Marriage Preparation in a Fortnight, I have to always be of use to my husband, or else I would fail as a wife."

I chuckled from her reliance on that book. It has its merit, plus, I'm not gonna do the whole "you just being here is enough". If she's there, doing her best, she's there, and that's enough has already been fulfilled.

"Man, I'm pretty reckless when it came to that strategy," I said, "Sacrificing almost two days of no eating, sleeping, or drinking just to win. I'm sure you would scold me for being reckless."

"Yeah," she held my hands tenderly and looked up to me with her hazel eyes, "Can you promise me that you'll keep yourself healthy. You did say you want to live a long life."

"Hehe. You're correct, Sumi-chan," I said with a playful smirk, "A reckless move like that can lower my life span, and I don't want you to live with me dying early."

I pecked her forehead with my lips, causing her to giggle playfully.

"This is why I love you, Alec," she said, "Even while you're reckless, you're reckless for the sake of your friends. But even then, you've gotta know your bodily limits."

She kissed my nose, causing my face to flare up. She giggled to my reaction.

"It's like what you said: it's easy to love someone who gives themselves for the sake of others," Sumia reminded me.

Now it was my turn to give her love. I kissed her lips briefly, causing my cute wife's blush to redden further. She backed away to the door and locked it. She walked to me and we both continued to kiss each other passionately.

I fondled her covered breasts and tugged away the cover, allowing me to fondle her large bust. As soon as she saw me holding her chest, she grabbed my pants as well as smallclothes and pulled them down, stroking me with a mixture of love and lust. I'm sure she wants this as much as I do, but to be honest, I kinda didn't expect us to just suddenly make love, but that didn't mean I was in any mood to decline her advances. Her smell was intoxicating; the smell of lavender fit her purple and dark pink color scheme. Despite mostly wearing clothes, I still could feel her soft skin by stroking her legs as well as her refined ass. While hardened by battle, it still had a degree of softness. Sumia's moans were music to my ears.

"Can you let go for a bit?"

She loosened her grip and allowed it to go between her thighs again, as well as being right below her panties. I don't know why, but I just like doing this to Sumia. The softness of those panties plus her thighs, a hybrid of muscly stiffness and feminine softness made my little teasing a carbon copy of the actual event.

"Do you really want to, Sumia?" I asked, "If we do it, I'm not going to shoot it inside again."

"...We're in a war after all," she said, "I can't just give birth to Nate right in the middle of war."

"Yeah, I want both of us to raise our children."

"But for now, I want to have as much fun with you when we're away from war," Sumia said with her usual cute grin.

I continued my relentless thrusts through her thighs. Her wet entrance lubricated my length, allowing me to go through her sandwiching thighs much more fluidly. I held her butt as I kept on continuing the lewd action, but I was surprised to feel her hips rise up and down. I decided to turn the tables. I got off my lying position and went on top of her and decided to grind my length on her cute butt. Sumia seemed embarrassed, as if she's worried about me releasing it on her clothes.

"But what if Cherche finds out about my clothing?"

"I heard from Henry that he peeked on Chrom and Olivia having sex once," I said, "He let it out on her clothing."

"But I-" I silenced her with my lips as we lashed our tongues at each other like mad whippers.

"Grrgh, I'm gonna-"

I grabbed it and spread my love all around her cute ass. The release felt like ambrosia, but that ambrosia would be gone as it slunk. I felt some juice in it though, but it was still tired from that foreplay. I panted as if I did the real thing, and so did Sumia.

"I guess I can just put it in," I said with a lecherous grin, "But first..."

I presented to her my length right at her face and she began licking the tip, cleaning the excess contents of my release. Because of the action, I felt it harden again. Because of the sensitivity of the tip, I felt a euphoric pain in my loins.

"Aaagh, not too much, Sumia," I said while gritting my teeth.

I reeled it back and grabbed Sumia by her legs. She yelped with a cute voice as I sat on the wall with my back kissing it and positioned her to straddle on my legs. She took off her Dark Flier uniform and tossed it aside, leaving her panties and garterbelts with her knee-high boots. My length contacted her entrance by the bottom and Sumia rose up and down, rubbing it teasingly. Being impatient of this teasing game, I immediately entered her. A surprised gasp was her response which was really loud.

The next action I would do was thrust deeper. I saw Sumia react with a disturbing look of pleasure. She opened her mouth while her irises shrunk. The smell of lavender mixed with sweat, making it a somewhat exciting experience. After hearing her loud moans, I started to get worried, which mirrored my thrusting speed. Sumia seemed to notice this and reached for my face with her delicate hand.

"What's wrong, Alec?" she asked with a sweet voice, "Go ahead and take as much of me as you can. I told Miriel and Ricken to soundproof the room."

"Wow, so I really don't have to worry," I said with relief. I took off her clothing

I continued my sexual advance, hearing our hips slap at each other as I continued to thrust inside of her. I was panting madly and moaning, but I didn't hear anything from her.

"Nhh Now..." she mumbled to herself while reading the book "Making Love to your Lover in a Fortnight".

"Get rid of that book," I said as I grabbed it and kissed her in the lips.

We continued our messy yet passionate love making as I continued to dig myself deeper inside of her. It's hard to figure out why we're already ravishing each other like mad beasts. Really, I don't care much at all. We're married, we don't legally have kids, though we will in the future, but still... I want to ravage my wife like this before we start having an official family. The feeling of me inside of her soft entrance, the smell of her erotic sweat and saliva painting her sleek and toned body, the sight of her in a euphoric look.

We switched positions, with her now being on the bottom. I pushed her legs upward, and she used that position to clench my back.

"Love me more," Sumia shrieked in euphoria, "Spread it inside!"

"N-no!" I was nearing my climax and I found myself thrusting faster and faster.

"Sumia, I-" I yelped in pleasure as if I shrieked in pain. I took it out in time and spread my love all over her wonderful bust.

Sumia breathed heavily from the lovemaking and twitched from the massive pleasure. Tired, I lay down beside her and panted alongside her. Due to the heat, we didn't even bother to put on our blankets. It was just us in our nearly naked forms, hugging each other lovingly. The sound of gently paced breathing was heard. I looked at her to realize that she fell asleep. I just woke up, and I don't feel like sleeping, so I decided to get dressed and go outside.

* * *

**Outside the ship**

I looked out into the ocean and took in the ocean breeze. I was extremely hot from that hot action, so a good breeze would be enough to cool me down. Because of no further threats being reported, I didn't have to worry about staying in my Grandmaster robes. I wore a short sleeved shirt with rolled up pants to let my legs cool down. I heard footsteps coming from behind me, so I turned to see who approached me.

"Heya Chrom," I greeted the blue haired prince.

"Hello, Alec, how are you feeling?" he asked as he stood beside me and looked into the blue horizon.

"I'm feeling okay," I said calmly.

I heard Chrom sniffing something as he looked at me. When Chrom realized the smell, he was taken aback by it.

"A-Alec, why didn't you take a bath after doing it?" he said.

My eyes widened after realizing my dumb mistake. Nervously, I ran off into the bathing room to get this nasty stench off of me. Oh, how embarrassing!

* * *

**Author's Notes**

This took a long time because I'm working on the main series and the side chapters. There will be ones with Nate and Nah, and others. Stay in tune, my fellow readers, I'll be in full throttle some day. The next chapter to the main story will come soon.


End file.
